The invention relates to a device for forming curbs of asphalt concrete. In particular, a manual device for forming curbs of the type especially for driveways and parking lots.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,547 issued to Lawrence T. Robinson on Feb. 13, 1951 is disclosed a Molding Apparatus for Roadway markers. The Robinson patent discloses a molding machine for forming raised molds which become integral with a highway. The molding machine is capable of forming molds of various cross-section and of infinite length. In particular, the Robinson molding machine is portable and provides a mold, into which an aggregate mix of asphalt or a like material commonly used for surfacing may be poured, and as the machine is moved along the highway, the mold is preliminarily formed by a first elongated mold of substantially inverted V-shape, subsequent to which the mold is further compacted by a second elongated mold of substantially inverted V-shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,911 issued to John Vlasic on Jun. 22, 1971 discloses a curbing apparatus consisting of a manually operable wheeled vehicle for forming curb mix asphalt into a uniform curb. The vehicle carries a curb forming shoe with a hopper thereabove and a manually controlled shutter and plunger. The asphalt mix is loaded into the hopper. Operation of the shutter permits the asphalt mix to fall by gravity into the shoe. Operation of the plunger compacts asphalt mix in the shoe to form the mix into a section of desired curbing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,141 issued to William T. James, III on May 15, 1973 is disclosed curbing forming machine consisting of a manually operable steerable asphaltic concrete or portland cement mixes. The machine has a curb forming shoe with a hopper above and in communication therewith and a manually controlled ram to which a closure plate is hinged. Operation of the ram and the closure plate permits the asphaltic or portland cement mix to fall by gravity into the shoe where operation of the ram compacts the mix in the shoe to form the curbing. The reaction force moves the machine away from the newly extruded curbing.
The foregoing patents all disclose a somewhat complex manual device for forming curbing from asphalt concrete. It is an object of the present invention provide an improved asphalt mix curbing device that is simple, portable, and efficient, with the ability of easily changing the cross-section of the curbs produced by the device.